


Dreams & Illusions

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce needs to get his shit together, F/M, Save Her, Selina-centric, lowkey inspired by video games by lana del rey, save him, some...lowkey deep shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: "Heaven is a place on Earth with you." [Lana del Rey]A night in the mind of the unfortunate girl who had to fall in love with Gotham's caped crusader.





	Dreams & Illusions

Selina's costume was just that, a costume. It was to keep her identity hidden and protect those so little whom she cares about. A safe haven, a mask. 

But after so many years playing cat and mouse with the Bat himself, she was smart enough to know early on that that wasn't the case for him at all. Although, to its most basic, the cat and the bat were the same, the cowl and the cape turned into something else. Something more. It not only kept everything about Bruce Wayne hidden, but also his weaknesses, what made him tick, what made him so much more than the protector of Gotham. It became him. The lines between a normal life and one full of risks and crime-fighting blurred, and eventually it faded. Bruce Wayne didn't know how to not be Batman, and Batman could not be without Bruce Wayne.

He didn't want this for himself. He knew he'd go just as insane as the criminals from Arkham Asylum he so tirelessly fought if even he didn't know who he was. He needed an anchor, something to let him know why. Why he did this? Why he put his body and mind through hell again and again? All of Gotham would never show gratefulness. There will always be those who oppose, and he knows that. But that wouldn't be enough either. He's never been right in the head. His parents got shot right in front of him at a young age, he's got a whole alter-ego thing going on and of course, constantly fighting crazy people come at a price.

But it never took its toll on him. He feared it was beginning to.

He just doesn't know it yet. 

But Selina sees it. She looks at him, and sees a war in his eyes. The one she's seen so many times before in the mirror, when she was just a little girl trying to get by in the unforgiving streets of Gotham City. 

They flutter close as the fatigue of an eventful night took over his body. He adjusted his position on the bed and the tension of his posture went away, replaced by an even breathing. Selina looked at him one last time, before dozing off herself, wrapped in her brooding knight's arms.

Selina found her dreams pretty tame, nothing too strange. She usually only gets nightmares, but this time, looks like the company of a bat scared them away.

That didn't it stop it from being surreal though.

She first saw Bruce in a suit, none too fancy but he looked handsome as ever anyway, next to Alfred in a priest's garb. Then she felt a heavy weight behind her back, and she turned around to see 50 yards of white cloth following her form. A veil scratched her face slightly. It irritated her, she usually was the one who did the scratching. Then she noticed the room. It was big. Beautiful. Marble pillars, blue hydrangeas and the rays of the sunset decorated it, making it almost seem ethereal. There was one thing that stood out among all the pretty flourishes and designs though. It was the doors.

They were large, open, and welcoming. They probably took a quarter of the wall space on each side. The other door was even stranger. Sure, you had the door at the end of the aisle, but you don't usually have a door behind the altar. The one at the front had a bright light emitting from it, and the sound of angels' voices rang from the doorway to the rest of the chapel. Male robins sang with them, making a melody that would surely impress the most beautiful of their female counterparts. It was heavenly.

The one behind her was a stark contrast. It was dark. A faint light with the Bat symbol on it shone in its "sky". Shrieks travelled from the outside into the peaceful chapel and echoed, like that of a beg for mercy.

She had to choose. She could leave Gotham, leave it all behind, leave _him_ behind. She, dear old Gotham has been giving her nothing but trouble for years. She could run. Go to New York or some even bigger city, get even more precious treasures. It'd be what she's always wanted. A good life. She doesn't need it, she definitely hasn't earned it but, after all those years of cruelty and abuse? She likes to think she deserved it.

But when has running away ever work?

She could just go back to her old life. Forget ever meeting the Batman, keep being the thrill seeker cat she's always been.

....Still running away.

Then, in one quick impulsive action, she found herself kissing Bruce as Alfred clapped in the background. 

"So that's your choice?"

A voice, no, a mix of voices rumbled throughout the vicinity. It sounded like Holly, like Magdalene, like her mother, father, like everyone's she's ever known. At first, it scared her. It spoke with utmost authority.

A second passed and that feeling was gone.

"I make my own choices." She grabbed Bruce, who followed willingly, and they ran towards the closing door. The black door.

She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew it was what she wanted. Fates be damned. 

The angels morphed into demons, robins were replaced by vultures. The aisle seemed to get longer as the creatures ran in pursuit. And just right before the monstrosities could touch them and they could escape, Selina woke up.

Bruce was already awake, handing her a cup of coffee.

"You were talking a lot in your sleep. Are you alright?" Somehow, the sun made his bedhead look elegant, Selina observed as she gratefully took the cup. She took a long sip.

"It was nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> In the comics, they're basically engaged again???? DC better stick with this or I'm suing.


End file.
